


Mönkhbayar

by odiko_ptino



Series: Featured Character: Hermes [3]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: I'd tag for character death, M/M, but it's not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odiko_ptino/pseuds/odiko_ptino
Summary: Hermes and Perseus, through the ages.





	Mönkhbayar

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't 'canon' to the storyline... it was an idea I’d discussed with Erinye about a possible way ahead for her version of Perseus, who was born blind… Hermes clearly has a thing for Percy :) anyway, we thought, what if Hermes gave Percy one of his eyes, so he could see? 
> 
> She didn’t end up using the idea but I was out watching the Perseid Meteor Shower one night and this fic idea came to me. And I really love it, even if it's not canon. So enjoy this kind of side-story about two guys in love!

Perseus is named Mönkhbayar this time, and is a woman in Mongolia. The name means “Eternal Joy,” which is pleasingly appropriate. Hermes dithers a bit over what form he wants his vessel to take - should he be a man, or a woman? Or neither? Mongolia is fairly relaxed on the matters of women’s rights - far more so than Ancient Greece - and queer people, while not common or particularly visible, are generally accepted. Hermes eventually decides that, since Tiresias claimed that a woman enjoys sex more (which he hopes will be a Thing later), he will play the part of an attractive lady named Odtsetseg - “Star Flower”. Perseus will appreciate the choice of name later, when she begins to remember who they are.

Perseus’ new family is nomadic, as are all of her friends, but they’re very modern - Hermes connects with her over a televised singing competition they both enjoy, and they watch it in the family  _ger_  while tending to her baby sister and brother.

Some things stay the same in Perseus’ soul, no matter who or where she is - she loves horses and wants to compete in the nomad games someday. She practices archery and observes that her one eye has always been sharper than the other. Hermes only smiles and cheers her on while she practices.

In the summer when Perseus-Mönkhbayar turns sixteen, they go out to see the Perseid meteor shower.

——–

*a few thousand years earlier*

Perseus is an old man, and he won’t get any older now. His breath rattles in his chest; his hands are brittle and weak. Of his failing body, only his left eye looks sharp and untouched by time.

“There’ll be a constellation of you in the sky, in the north,” Hermes tells him. His eyes are dry because he doesn’t want Perseus’ last memory to be of Hermes weeping. He’s holding one of the frail hands in one of his own, and gently running the fingers of his other hand over the paperlike skin of the old man’s face. “And every year there’ll be meteors - tons of em - coming from your constellation, so it’ll look like you’re pouring stars over the world.” He kisses Perseus’ fingertips. “No one will ever be able to forget you.”

He isn’t certain if Perseus understands him. His mind seems to come and go these days, and even when he’s in full possession of his thoughts, he often gets so very, very tired now.

But he’s fortunate this time, for Perseus rolls that bright blue eye and smiles. “Gaudy and frivolous- definitely your style,” he wheezes. “Mind how you place these meteors - if you make it look like I’m pissing stars, I swear I’ll drag myself out of the Underworld to take my revenge.”

Hermes laughs, delighted to be insulted one more time. Hours later, Perseus dies, and Hermes personally carries his soul to Hades, gently in his arms, never to see him again.

With Zeus’ aid, he creates the constellation as promised. The stars pour from Perseus’ arms every summer and Hermes never forgets.

And then, some years later, Hermes is astonished to feel the pull of a familiar soul, far to the north and west, in barbarian lands.

He goes at once to investigate. On the far coast of the continent, in a land called Norway, Perseus is there, alive.

He’s a great deal longer and leaner this time, a gangly and awkward child, and with coal-black hair. He has no memory of Hermes or Greece, and only answers to the name “Stian.”

There’s no mistaking this soul. Hermes fell in love with this soul; cradled it in his arms as he delivered him to Hades. And if the feel of the soul wasn’t enough, there’s the eye: one eye blazes blue, much sharper and brighter than the other.

He’s reincarnated, Hermes eventually learns. Which does happen from time to time, but usually, the slate’s wiped clean, and Hermes shouldn’t be able to find him again like this.

It’s Persephone who explains that it’s because Hermes gave Perseus his eye, all that time ago.

“Now he’s in possession of a piece of a god, so his existence will be different forever. And yours too, in the sense that he’ll always have that tie to you, and you’ll always be able to find him.”

She looks faintly annoyed but mostly amused, which is good: sometimes the ratio of annoyance to humor is difficult to keep in balance with Hermes.

Perseus-Stian is treated like royalty from birth. His eye marks him as chosen by Odin, which creates an awkward diplomatic situation. Athena, on Zeus’ behalf, has to accompany him to apologize to King Odin himself for the mischief, but luckily the War God only laughs and waves it off.

“I know how it is when you get fonder of a mortal than you ought. In any case, I’ve somewhat of a reputation as a trickster myself, you know! I appreciate a ridiculous situation as much as you, I’m sure. I’m willing to grant him some of my favor, just to see how this pans out.”

(Athena shakes her head at Hermes and scolds him afterwards, remarking in exasperation that it’s lucky for him that he can charm his way out of so much trouble)

Perseus continues to grow up in Norway, oblivious and carefree. Though he is guided towards a role of leadership in his community, his true passion is for riding the fjord horses every chance he gets.

Hermes befriends him in the guise of a harmless old hermit, and sneaks away to visit him whenever he can. He’s fascinated to see the familiar soul in an unfamiliar land, living an unfamiliar life. Perseus comes to see him as a friend and mentor and is awed by how well Hermes can predict his thoughts and actions. Hermes likes to play this up, teasing him; but even though he knows the boy so well, it’s still incredible to see how differently Perseus turns out in these different circumstances.

The year Perseus turns sixteen, they’re watching the Perseid meteor shower. They’re still a source of enjoyment to Hermes - he appreciates the reminder of the good old days, even though he likes this new version of Perseus as well.  
Perseus-Stian is laid out on his back, lazily watching the light streak across the sky. While he’s in the middle of telling an idle story about running across a bear behind the well, he abruptly stops talking and whips his head around to stare at Hermes in shock.

“W-what…??!” he stammers in a whisper.

Hermes stands up, sensing something has changed.

“Stian?

"I’m - my name is - was - Perseus -?? And you’re -”

Hermes is beaming broadly now, and allows his disguise to fall away, watching as Perseus staggers in shock. “Hermes. A pleasure to meet you again, old friend!”

It takes a bit of time. Perseus has two identities battling in his head now. He’s amazed by this experience; but he defiantly declares that he is  _Stian_  and will be Stian forever. He’s afraid of this foreign god who followed him across the world and watched over his life; but he also wants to hug the god tightly to him and weep that they’re back together.

Hermes is delighted by all of this and can’t stop grinning. He latches himself into Perseus and ruffles his hair affectionately. He gleefully teases the boy when he sees him acting nervous, correctly predicting that it will be a source of mild embarrassment later on when Perseus is more comfortable with being Hermes’ companion. Hermes never argues with him about being Stian the Norwegian though; he agrees that it’s a part of who he is now. Perseus of Greece has changed.

(Perseus-Stian asks at one point if he’s supposed to worship Zeus or Odin; Hermes shrugs and says it might be smart to include a sacrifice for Zeus every once in a while but he’s on Odin’s turf, after all)

Eventually, Perseus does come to terms with who he is. The days are wonderful after that. They go on adventures, like before, and Hermes gets his Perseus-kisses like before, and he holds Perseus while he’s sleeping and marvels that such a beautiful soul should be here in his arms again.

Perseus lives, marries, has children, and dies again. Hermes escorts him once again to Hades, who gives him an irritated glare. Hermes winks at Hades and gives Perseus a kiss.

“See you next time,” he says.

———–

They travel the globe together. A fisherman in southern China. A potter in North Africa. A farmer in Eastern Europe. A storyteller in Australia. A prince in Mexico.

Certain aspects of his soul carry over every time, whether or not his environment permits him to indulge them: he loves horses and high places. He’s a talented athlete and good with a bow and arrow. He enjoys fishing. He’s an excellent leader.

He always has one eye noticeably brighter than the other.

Every time, when Hermes feels his presence back in the world, he seeks him out and makes apologies to the local gods, and waits.

Perseus reliably remembers everything around the time he reaches adulthood. Sometimes it’s earlier, sometimes it’s later. Hermes makes a point of never trying to force it - he allows Perseus to become whoever it is he’s going to be this time, with no interference from Hermes, content to wait for revelation to come to Perseus when he’s ready.

Another rule Hermes has is to never kiss Perseus until he does remember everything. He can’t put a finger on why it matters to him so much, but he doesn’t want them to be romantically involved until Perseus understands who they are. Anything sooner feels… wrong, somehow.

It always happens at the Perseid meteor shower. The symbol of how much Hermes cares (which sends Aphrodite through the roof when she hears the story; she doesn’t stop squealing about it for years).

Stars pour out over the land, and Hermes and Perseus are reunited.

———

*present day*

Perseus-Mönkhbayar pets the family dog, which has accompanied them out tonight, and offers a snack to Hermes-Odtsetseg. Apollo’s chariot is just vanishing out of sight in the sky (Hermes had winked in response to the thumbs-up his friend had given him).

“They’re pretty impressive, aren’t they?” Perseus is saying, that bright blue eye scanning the sky for any sign of the shooting stars.

“They sure are. I’m so glad you wanted to come out here to see them with me.”

Perseus shouts in delight a few minutes later, when she sees the first star streak across the sky.

Hermes smiles, watching her watch the heavens, and waits. 


End file.
